Voltron the lost Empire
by deathking00
Summary: Pidge Lance and Hunk An inexperienced group of young adventurers becomes the key to unraveling an ancient mystery of Oriande an ancient Altean world when they join up with a group of daredevil explorers to find the legendary lost world with each of them of them finding something new along the way growing together as adventures and as friends (Atlantis and Voltron crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction Voltron fanfiction** **hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Voltron**

Pidge turned on his mini projector as he adjusted the note cards in his hands before clearing his throat. "Ahem, good afternoon, ladies-"

"And gentlemen," Hunk quickly cut him off as he came up to stand next to the small cadet. He was unfazed by his nervously blurt and continued his speech.

"First off, I'd like to thank this board...for taking the time to hear our proposal," Pidge did his best to smile and keep composed as his partner was slightly shaking nervously.

"Yes, we truly thank you for taking the time out of your busy days to hear from us," Hunk smiled nervously.

"Hunk you do realize that I'm the only one here right," Lance interrupted as he rolled his eyes. He had propped up his elbow on one of the boxes as they were in the trailer of the cargo ship. Lance had agreed to watch them practice for their presentation they were going to be having later that day to the board at the Garrison and he could already tell it wasn't shaping up well.

"Yes, well it helps me visualize and prepare. Just like how you use that weird mask thing to keep your face baby butt smooth every morning," Hunk remarked causing Pidge to snicker.

"Hehe, wait he does what," Pidge chuckled as he held his stomach.

"I told you that's an exfoliating cream," He blurted out angrily as he glared at his large friend. "Ugh fine, I'm out you guys can practice on your own," Lance said as he went to get up to head to the cockpit when Hunk started to panic.

"No, wait I'm just joking around please stay... please," Hunk pleaded with his puppy dog eyes which ease made Lance groan unable to say no to the big lug.

"Fine whatever, let's get this over with, but any more shots at me I'm out," he says before taking his seat legs crossed as he settles in for the presentation.

"Fine, fine, baby face hehe," Pidge said under his breath letting out another chuckle.

Lance narrowed his eyes hearing him mumbling "what was that?"

"Nothing," He quickly answered as he got back in position.

"Now, we've all heard of the Altean legend of Oriande... a world somewhere in the darkest reaches of space," Hunk began waving his hand trying his best to be dramatic, selling his performance.

"That was home to an advanced civilization of Alteans... possessing technology far beyond our own and mystical alchemy that defies our understanding," Pidge followed along with Hunk being as dramatic as he can, before gesturing to the screen as the projector flashed. Now a picture of an older man appeared with pointed ears and a monocle over his eye.

"That, according to our friend Doctor Trayling here... the world was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event... and was lost to the stars. Hunk stated as the next slide appeared with the word Oriande appeared in bold.

"Now, some of you may ask, why Oriande? It's just a myth, isn't it?

Pure fantasy," Pidge said as he was about to switch to the next slide when Lance interrupted.

"That's what I've been saying, maybe if you are gonna quote me to the board you should remember to drop my name," he says loudly smirking smugly as Pidge's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Ugh Well, that is where you'd be wrong," Pidge groaned as the next slide came up showing several pictures of ancient alien glyphs and murals. "Before the Egyptians built the pyramids. Ancient Atleans had explored the universe, created advanced sciences, even the power to travel through realities."

"Impossible, you say?" Hunk asked rhetorically in a booming voice.

"Yes I do," Lance answered anyways interrupting Hunk again.

Hunk wasn't fazed as he started to become excited and continued. "Well, no. No, not for them. Numerous ancient civilizations all throughout the known universe have had stories and legends citing these ancient beings..." Hunk said as he flicked through more slides showing similar drawing and glyphs in dig sites and temples on different worlds which actually started to get Lance more curious as Hunk spoke. "And they all agree on one thing."

"That Oriande possessed a power source of some kind..." Pidge said loudly as he even he was getting pumped. The screen flashed with an image of an ancient mural where it appears the ancient being were worshipping some star-like or crystal like object. "More powerful than a fusion reactor, than... than the sun. More powerful than our battleship class... Balmeran crystals," he emphasized as more pictures flashed through the screen.

Pidge sighed and took a breath to calm himself "Gentlemen-"

"And ladies," Hunk blurted out again.

"I propose that we find Oriande... find that power source... and bring it back here," Pidge said as he flicked to the next slide with numbers and graphs. "Now, this is a readout sample of a trace element found on this ancient relic... found at one of the dig sites on the planet Altea," He stated as the next photo appeared showing a strange blue artifact. When Lance eyed the ancient device he thought it resembled the hilt of a cutlass one of those pirate swords from the movies.

"Yes, this element is unlike anything on record nothing matches anything in the Galra empire databases or the Olkarion Coalition archives," Hunk stated cheerily with a wide grin.

"Huh, that is interesting," Lance had to admit as he held his chin as he gazed at the screen.

"Yes, it is quite fascinating," Hunk agreed. "This device which is believed to be some kind of weapon of some sort, but it is still unclear how it is used. But besides that, if we were able to get the full emission spectrum of the element and what it is made out of..." Hunk flicked the next slide as he continued to explain "We may be able to create a powerful enough scanner that can locate its source and its exact whereabouts."

"Hunk you big gassy genius," Lance said praisingly.

"Thank you,"

"Ahem," Pidge cleared his his his throat to get everyone's attention back on the presentation. "Now, based on some of the notes and journals of the former lead Garrison scientist Samuel Holt. Who also was investigating Oriande. Believed to have located this world somewhere in this star system far past the borders of explored space known as the Patrulian System," he stated as the slide popped up showing the unexplored star system.

"Him and his team sadly disappeared a few years ago but not without leaving a beacon to mark there last known location," Hunk quickly mentioned which caused Pidge to twitch and lose a bit of his composure.

"Yes, exactly..." Pidge took a long deep breath and let out a sigh. "Now if we used the scanner to locate the element combined with Samuel Holt research notes. We could continue where him and his team left off and find Oriande."

"Now pause for effect," Hunk whispered.

"Gentlemen, uh, and ladies I'll take your questions now," Pidge said glad Hunk didn't budge in again as he talked.

"Yes I have a question," Lance said raising his hand like he was in class.

"Yes young gentleman what is your question?" Hunk asked pointing to him.

"Why would the Garrison approve of this mission? Which mind you will be led by two cadets, if their top scientist disappeared looking for the same thing?" Lance asked skeptically.

When Hunk heard the question he was actually stumped and felt a nervous shiver run up his spine "That is... that is a good question. Ummm pidge?"

Even pidge wasn't expecting that question as he started to stammer to answer. "Ummm well... I... well of course they would... ummm."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but let's be realistic. They probably would never consider the idea," Lance said as he started to rise from the spot he was sitting in.

"Then why would they agree to meet with us if they weren't interested," Pidge argued crossing his arms trying to show confidence in his reply.

Lance sighed and answered honestly "To humour you since you bug them almost every day... good presentation though."

"Thank you, but why do you say they will definitely say no," Hunk asked as he scratched his head.

"Because you mentioned that scientist disappearing. As soon as they are reminded of that they will scrap the meeting, and that scientist is half of your evidence to go," Lance theorized as he re-entered the cockpit of the cargo ship Pidge and Hunk following behind him.

"Pidge I think he has a point," Hunk admitted glumly.

"Well I don't care I'll make them believe and we are going on this expedition no matter what," Pidge said proudly with even more confidence that he could do anything.

"Well I do admire your confidence, well what the hell count me in," Lance smiled with a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Both Hunk and Pidge cheered but then Lance continued to speak.

"Now you just have to convince the board who actually has funds and say whether or not we can go," he says and immediately their cheering died down.

"Ooooooohhhhhh," Pidge and hunk sighed as they went to go take their seat buckling in.

Once they started getting buckled in the ship intercom began to static and a voice emitted through the ship "Cargo ship BL-35 come in pilot... pilot respond this is Garrison tower," the robotic voice called out.

When Lance heard the voice he sighed and reached over and switched off the autopilot and grabbed hold of the controls "Uh, yes this is Pilot BL-35 coming in for a landing at Garrison requesting landing zone."

After a few seconds, the Garrison tower responded: "Acknowledged, come in for landing at docking bay 4 sending coordinates."

"Roger," Lance let out a heavy sigh as he pulled the ship in for a landing. He really hated this job flying in cargo he was just a glorified truck driver. As he flew towards the Garrison he glanced out the window watching fighters practicing drills in the distance. He wished and dreamed that could be him someday. Deep down he knew they would never give him a shot.

Once they pulled into the cargo bay the trailer opened up as dock workers began unloading the supplies. "Ah, showtime," Hunk said as he got out of the cockpit as Lance and Pidge followed along.

"Well, this is it," Pidge said excitedly with a wary smile. "I am finally gonna find you Dad... Matt," he whispered under his breath not letting the others hear him.

"Still saying you two shouldn't get your hopes up," Lance said as he pulled off his helmet, but suddenly his eyes went wide and he stopped in his tracks. "Uh, Admiral Sanda," he said and all three of them stopped and saluted the Admiral as she approached them.

"At ease," Admiral Sanda said with an authority that was only matched by her rank. Even as she told them at ease they couldn't help but still tense in her presence.

"Will we be seeing you at the meeting today?" Pidge asked nervously as he kinda hoped she wouldn't.

"There will be no meeting, it has been cancelled as soon as it was brought to my attention," she stated matter of factly which through the cadets off guard.

"What?!" the three friends said in unison both confused and dumbfounded.

"You can't do that!" Pidge said trying his best to keep his anger in check.

"Yes I can, as soon as I learned this meeting was about fairy tales, I decided I wouldn't waste the boards valuable time. Just be glad I decided to deliver this news personally," She said almost expecting gratitude in her smug tone.

"I spent months, years doing this research! I know we can find Oriande!" Pidge said enraged as it was getting harder and harder not to speak out.

"Sounds like you just wasted your own valuable time, and I won't let you waste any more of mine good day cadets," the Admiral said as she went to leave turning on her heel.

Lance saw the distraught on his friends faces and couldn't stop himself anymore from saying something. "You need to take them seriously... they have done the work, the painstaking and mind-numbing work to get this far. And you shouldn't turn them down outright, without listening to what they have to say... please just listen," He pleaded but she merely scoffed at him.

"Ha, I'm done with this. You cadets have work to do I think you should get back to it," she said walking away leaving Lance standing there defeated.

"You leave now you old crone and you'll regret it!" Pidge yelled out in pure anger leaving everyone stunned at the outburst.

"What did you just call me?" the Admiral asked as she turned to the small cadet fire in her eyes.

"Nothing, he said nothing," Hunk tried his best to shield Pidge from the Admiral's gaze hoping she miss heard.

"Did I fucking stutter crone!?" Pidge yelled climbing up on Hunks back as once he got in front of her.

"I'll have you thrown out of here for this insubordination," the Admiral roared in outrage matching Pidge's anger at the statement.

"If you kick him out then you'll have to do the same to me too. If you won't listen then I don't want to be on this base anymore," Lance yelled in defence of his friend.

"Yeah... yeah I'm with them if you kick them out I go too," Hunk said with a little less confidence then the others but his heart was with them 100%.

"Fine throw your futures away," she said not really caring as she turned away waving her hand. "Escort them off the property this instance!" she ordered.

"Wait, what?" both Hunk and Lance questioned, but before they knew it all three of them were in the back of a cab with all their stuff in the laps leaving the Garrison.

"In the movies that threat works out a lot better for the heroes," Lance let out a long and heavy sigh as he glanced out the window of the cab. He watched the sky go dark and rain droplets pelt the glass.

"What is my mom gonna think... I'm a dropout," Hunk cried tears and snot dripping down his face making him sniffle into his sleeve.

"It's okay buddy, we will think of something," Lance said putting a consoling arm around his large friend.

Pidge had remained silent for most of what occurred. His heart had shattered losing all hope of finding his family and for ruining his friends live. "Im sorry guys, you both shouldn't have to pay for what I did," He said a few stray tears sliding down his cheek.

"No we are a team... teams stick together through thick and thin besides we did kinda ask for it," Lance sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Not me, it was peer pressure I didn't wanna be kicked out especially not on pizza night," Hunk bellowed, but in truth, if he had to do it all over again he would have joined his friends every time.

"It's okay buddy, how about I order us a pizza would that help," he asked hoping to cheer up his friend.

"Maybe a little," Hunk admitted which let a soft smile cross Lance's lips.

"Okay, let's order pizza. Ummm where are we going anyway?" Lance asked now realizing that he didn't recognize where the cab was taking them.

"My house... my family is... away they won't be back in a long time... we can crash there till we figure out how to go to Oriande," Pidge said needing to keep the smallest hope alive as he stuttered his words.

"You still on that? We were just kicked out!" Lance said stunned that this lost world was all that was on Pidge's mind.

"So, I'm not stopping my search because of something like that," Pidge said a little offended at Lance's insinuation like he didn't care.

"Can we talk about this after we eat... please I don't do stress well when I'm hungry," Hunk complained as he didn't want them to start fighting.

"Sure buddy, we will eat first," Lance said as he and Pidge went silent the rest of the ride to Pidge's home. Once they arrived at the very ordinary looking suburban house Pidge paid off the taxi driver as they took out their stuff and headed inside.

"Make yourselves at home," Pidge said opening the front door as he just dropped his stuff as soon as he entered the dark house. The others did they same none of them in any mood to unpack properly.

"Good now let's order that pizza," Hunk pleaded as he turned to Lance as the Cuban boy nodded heading to the phone. Once he picked it up he heard no dial tone no sound at all and it made him raise his brow confused. He then went to turn on the lights to see if the cord was disconnected, but the light switch too didn't work.

"Hey Pidge did your parents forget to pay the phone bill or the electric bill?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Of course they don't I make sure of that myself," he said his temper rising.

"Then maybe you should tell that to your phone and the light switch because I don't think they like me," Lance said handing the phone over to Pidge who looked like he didn't believe him.

"Huh that's weird," he said confused as he tested the switch and the phone and indeed both didn't work.

"Ah guys, has that window always been broken?" Hunk said pointing to the open window and the broken glass that littered the floor.

"I don't like this," Lance said nervously as all three of them huddled together. He had watched enough horror movies and this situation was giving him too many unease flashbacks. All three of them were on edge and then suddenly they heard a high pitched spritz noise causing all them to scream turning around facing the kitchen. As they turned around Hunk and Lance almost using Pidge like a human shield. They spotted a purple-skinned woman with short black hair and a slender frame holding up an open beer can bubbles still fizzing from the opening.

"Who...who are you ... what are you doing in my house ... how did you get in?" Pidge questioned raising up the phone in his hand like it was a weapon pointing it at the intruder.

"I came in through the front door," the purple-skinned woman replied sarcastically as she took a sip from her open beer.

"Oh, right window," Pidge sighed feeling like he 's lost a few IQ points with his his his question.

"My name is Acxa I'm here acting on behalf of my employer," Acxa said as she walked towards them.

"Names Lance, it's a pleasure to meet you Acxa... my that is such a lovely name," he said with a sly wink as all his fears melted away as he gazed at the beautiful alien woman as he raised up his hand to take hers.

Pidge groaned in annoyance and shoved Lance out of the way "Lance this is no time to flirt with the burglar," he said through gritted teeth.

"You are a burglar, right? Not a killer come to kill us right?" Hunk asked still backed away as he shivered in fear.

Acxa groaned rolling her eyes at the three children as he rub the bridge of her nose. "First you are not my type, second no I'm not a burglar, or a killer I'm here on behalf of my employer who would like to go over an interesting business proposition with you," she said gesturing to each of them. Lance pouted but the others sighed in relief.

"If that's true then why did you break in instead of waiting outside like a normal person," Pidge asked still skeptical.

"It's raining and I didn't know when you'd arrived after you were kicked out of the Garrison," she admitted downing the last of her beer.

"How did you know we were kicked out that just happened?" Hunk asked still not trusting her.

"My employer makes it his business to always be informed."

Pidge raised her brow questioningly "Who's your employer?"

"You'll find that out shortly," she said gesturing outside as just on time a black limo pulled up in front of the house. All three friends exiting the house to look at the vehicle.

"A limo and a pretty lady this day is getting better and better," Lance cheered as he jogged over to the car.

"Haven't your parents ever told you not to get in a strangers vehicle?" Hunk called out but nervously followed along as they all got in the limo before it drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction Voltron fanfiction** **hope you enjoy follow and review let me know what you think or if you have any ideas would love to hear them**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Voltron**

The three friends sat in the back of the limo the strange purple-skinned alien sitting across from them. Pidge eyed Acxa he was confident that this woman was Galra or at least part Galra by the way she glared at them with an almost feline quality. Pidge tried to shrug it off, but she gagged when she saw Lance was still giving the woman flirtatious glances, but Lance's gazing was interrupted as Hunk elbowed his side. "Hey Lance you want a chocolate bar this limo has a whole stash of them" Hunk smiled chocolate smeared on his lips before wiping it away.

"Sure why not," he said shrugged happily taking the chocolate Hunk offered him.

"How about you Pidge? They have Reese peanut butter cups," he tempted and Pidge ears perked up.

"Oooh gimme," he said reaching over nearly climbing over Lance to get the chocolate snatching it from Hunks grasps.

Acxa sighed heavily "Children," she groaned watching them stuff their faces. Before long they finally reached the manor. It stood in the midst of a dark woods almost isolating the illustrious mansion from the rest of the world. "This way, please," she said in relief. She exited the limo leading the three cadets inside as quickly as possible. The rain pelted them as they made their way inside. She gracefully shed her coat hanging it on the coat rack as they all headed down the hall. The walls lined with artifacts, weapons, and armour none like any of them have ever seen. Hunk was so entranced he walked over to one of the armours. Reaching out to touch it "Don't touch anything. and step lively," Acxa spoke sternly not even turning around to know what Hunk was doing.

"Awwww," Hunk pouted as he stopped and jogged up to the rest of the group.

As Hunk caught up Lance nudged his friend, "Who stuck the bug up her butt, because I would gladly replace-." without even a chance to finish his inappropriate statement Acxa was in his face almost like she just appeared in front of him out of thin air.

"Do you want to finish that statement," she asked with such venom in her voice Lance truly believe he was gonna die right there.

"No ma'am," Lance said as politely as he could muster gulping down harder.

Pidge and Hunk giggled at Lance's expression of pure fear. "Ughh, Kolivan does not like to be kept waiting," Acxa said turning back leaving Lance trembling before they all resumed walking after her. She clicked a panel on the wall causing an elevator to appear a door sliding open as they all step in. as they made their way down they each looked tense and nervous being in such a small place with a clearly terrifying woman. when the elevator finally stopped they were eager to get out of the elevator stepping into an extravagant lounge, walls decorated with massive portraits and ornate artifacts like they have never seen if they weren't impressed with the main hall they were surely impressed with this and as their eyes wandered Pidge spotted a few pictures along the wall they all had a familiar young man in them that made Pidge's eyes widen

"Dad?" she reached out touching the glass as he wanted nothing more than pull him out of the photo and have him here.

"Finest man I ever met," spoke a powerful and ragged voice behind them as the three young former cadets turned to see a large Galra man sitting there crossed legged on a pillow. As they eyed him up they saw his body was scarred yet even with the damage done to him he looked as powerful as ever which was terrifying to think of. "The name is Kolivan," he said in a matter of fact tone as he reached over to grab a teapot taking it off the heater to let it cool "Pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Holt."

"Ms. Holt?" Hunk and Lance both said in shock as they looked to each other and to Pidge trying to clarify that they heard correctly.

"How did you?" she asked still stunned as her secret just got blurted out like that like it was nothing. The work she had done to keep her identity a secret in just a few simple words, it was hard to process.

"I make it my business to know things and I knew your father well, " he said nonchalantly as he started pouring out a cup of tea the water still streaming into his cup.

"Wait, hold the phone you are a girl," Lance said loudly making a timeout gesture with his hands as he got in front of Pidge.

"Yeah?" she said as she raised her brow up at the older boy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked before his eyes went wide in realization. "Wait, oh god you saw me naked in the showers!" he blurted out in horror instinctively reaching down to cover himself as his face was flushed red.

When Pidge heard him she chuckle at his reaction. "Hehe, yup and for a while, I believed I wasn't the only girl pretending to be a boy at the Garrison," she said wanting to tease her friend as she watched his face twist in annoyance.

"Ooooh hahaha," Hunk couldn't help but chuckle along as Lance's face turned beet red.

"That's enough Hunk," he grunted as Hunk took part in teasing him,

"Get it she's saying your thing is small," Hunk said covering his mouth as both him and Pidge laughed at Lance's expense.

"The showers were cold alright!" Lance yelled at his two friends. He was about to continue his defense when he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning he saw the bewildered look on Kolivan's face.

"Sorry to interrupt but could we get back on topic," he said with an arched brow which made Lance feel even more embarrassed than he already was.

"Ummm, yeah sorry about that," he said going back to stand next to Hunk elbowing his side as he heard him chuckle slightly.

"Would any of you like to Join me for tea? Kolivan asked pulling out an extra teacup.

"Nope, No thanks," Pidge and Lance declined the offer. Hunk then raised his hand as he smelled the delicious soothing tea. "I'll have some thanks, honey, please." Kolivan smiled warmly taking the other cup and stirring a spoon full of honey before handing it to him.

"Did you really know my father?" Pidge asked as she turned back to the photos on the wall her eyes going through the photos of her young father looking so much like her brother and herself it was uncanny.

"Yes, we met many years ago when he needed help translating a few artifacts he had discovered on Pollux," Kolivan explained pulling one of the photos off the wall reminiscing on his younger days. "After that, he dragged me along on many of his expedition, not that I really minded," He said as his eyes wandered at the many photos each from different worlds. "We stayed close friends... till his disappearance," he said solemnly and Pidge could tell that it must be hard on him just like it was hard on her she then watched him pull out a small photo book flipping through it as he started to walk along the wall. "He spoke of you and your brother often he couldn't stop raving about you both when you were born."

"Why did he... he never mentioned you?" Pidge asked curiously following along with him.

"I liked my privacy," he said putting the book and his tea down. "I keep a low profile when I can."

"Mr. Kolivan... sir, should I be wondering why we're here?" Pidge finally asked, "Not, that it's not nice to meet you, but still."

Kolivan smiled as he walked around a table and took a seat. "Look on the table," He pointed to the tablet device. "It's for you," he said as he reclined in his chair.

Pidge reached out and picked up the device and instantly recognized it "It's... it's my datapad! How did you get this!?" she blurted out in outrage that someone had gone through her stuff.

"I'm well aware what it is. But maybe you check what is on it," he said unfazed by her reaction taking his tea and sipping it slowly.

Pidge eyed him suspiciously before looking down at the rows and rows of numbers on the screen raising her brow "It's just numbers... Wait this... This is my father's codes, our codes!" she said stunned quickly scrolling through the data seeing there was a massive store of encrypted data.

"I thought that would interest you," Kolivan said smugly a knowing smirk as he was familiar with the excitement of a Holt.

"Where... how?" she said completely stunned and overwhelmed as the data here was something she had never seen before.

"The garrison had lied when they stated all Samuel Holts transmissions ended when his ship vanished. He continued to transmit, but in this code, until it stopped a few months ago." Kolivan explains watching as the small girl began to shake the tablet in her hands threatening to slip through her trembling fingers.

"It can't be... he's alive... he and my brother are alive," Pidge said tears sliding down her cheeks. She had hoped she had prayed that they were alive for so long she felt like with so many things standing in her way. She thought she'd never see them again, but now this proves they are alive and she will find them.

"Why wasn't I told? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" she yelled out at Kolivan her relief turning to anger as her emotions were ready to burst.

"The garrison believed it to be a trick, some sort of... trap if you will. And that it was too big of a risk to send anyone after him. So they heavily redacted his notes and destroyed what was left. Making sure no one could follow in his footsteps," He explained as he reached out and took hold of Pidge's shoulders steadying the small teen as she shook. "What you are holding right now, is all of your father's notes all of his journals his entire lifes work," he said as he cupped her hand over the datapad.

Pidge was silent as she looked up at Kolivan soft alien eyes she reached up and wiped her nose as she took a few calming breaths calming at his gentle gaze.

"Ms. Holt I know this is a lot to take in, but I must ask do you think you can decipher this code?" he asked as he watched her gaze light up.

"Yes this is our code and only a Holt would know the cipher to decrypt it," she said confidently as she wiped the last of her tears away shifting the glasses that rested on her nose.

"Then I must ask one final question... what would you do to find your family?" Kolivan asked

"I would go to hell and back for them, I'll do anything," Pidge says sternly almost offended that he would even need to ask.

"Alone?" that simple word made her pause as she slowly turned back to her friends. She had lied and even used them to get this point and they both lost so much because of it. She wasn't sure if she felt right asking for more of their help.

"She's not alone shes got us," Lance says proudly walking over putting a hand on her shoulder leaving her a little speechless.

"Yeah exactly... though it does kinda feel like peer pressure again," Hunk says jokingly as he follows Lance's lead standing beside Pidge. "I'm with you all the way Pidge if this means getting your family back ill go with you two, anywhere," Hunk says clapping a hand on her back wanting to support her.

Pidge's heart warmed at their gesture having her two best friends by her side she was sure she could do anything. "Thanks, guys this means a lot," she says gratefully.

"Well we are a team and teams stick together," Lance says puffing out his chest.

"Yes we do, but I do have a question how are we gonna find your family? We don't have a ship and the garrison won't give us one," Hunk says wanting to be comforting but always the pragmatist he couldn't help pointing it out.

"Yeah that is tricky," Lance says as he strokes his chin thinking carefully.

"I don't care if it's tricky we will find a way," Pidge says not wanting anything to stop them.

Kolivan smirked as he looked to the three teens as everything is going how he expected. "Congratulations, this is exactly what I wanted to hear," Kolivan says as he touches a few hidden buttons on the table. Suddenly a blue light shines through before a massive holographic ship appears floating in front of them. The massive vessel was a wonder to behold even Kolivan was impressed with it. "It's all been arranged, everything to the smallest detail."

"W-Why? How did you?" Pidge could barely speak the words to say as she stood there in amazement.

"If I'm going to send my dear friend's daughter and her friends into the jaws of death, I'm gonna make sure they have everything they need to give death a run for his money," he said smugly a knowing smirk on his face.

"Wow, now that is a ship!" Lance could contain his excitement as he circled the table examining the hologram as he pictured himself flying it around the cosmos picturing blowing things up with the massive cannons.

"I call it the Atlas, named it after the Greek titan who held the world on his shoulders... just like you do now Ms. Holt," he says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. Pidge turned to look up at him her fingers clutching the datapad tightly against her chest. "Your father once told me 'Our lives are remembered... by the gifts we leave our children.' his work is his gift to you, do not squander it," he says as Pidge smiles before glance down at the screen running her fingers along the code.

"I won't, I promise, I will find Oriande and I will find my family," she says with a familiar glint in her eyes that reminded Kolivan of her father a determination that could not be stopped.

"Good, now you all should go get your rest. You are your friends will be departing tomorrow at 0800 to meet with the crew and board the Atlas," Kolivan says glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Wait, what, just like that? What about our families and our stuff back at the house?" Hunk says not expecting to head out into space so soon even Lance and Pidge were surprised by the suddenness.

Kolivan simply smiles "Messages have been already sent to your family's about going on a special expedition for the Garrison," he says as he pulls out a few sheets of paper, revealing to be forged letters from the garrison signed by the Admiral herself. "Documents have been forged and your stuff is being put in storage when you board the Atlas you can send video messages to your family to ensure they know you are safe."

Hunk just blinked impressed that Kolivan thought of everything he barely had any excuses left. He then turned and noticed Lance still gazing at the ship as he stood by his friend. "Wow this is really happening," Lance says as he stared up at the Atlas as he was still in awe of it all.

"So what do you guys say, you ready for this?" Pidge asks standing by her two friends.

"What do I say? I'm pumped, I can barely hold it," Lance says cheerfully wrapping his arms around Hunk and Pidge with a wide grin on his face. Hunk was about to cheer too but suddenly felt queasy.


End file.
